1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lined container structures and more particularly pertains to a grocery bag holding container for receiving and supporting a handled grocery bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lined container structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, lined container structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lined container structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,111; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,056; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,734; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,969; and U.S. Design Patent 302,062.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a grocery bag holding container for receiving and supporting a handled grocery bag which includes a container having engaging assemblies extending from laterally opposed sides thereof for engaging the handle loops of the grocery bag, and a lid positionable over an open upper end of the container which includes lateral cut-outs permitting projection of the engaging assemblies therethrough.
In these respects, the grocery bag holding container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and supporting a grocery bag.